Silvas Misadventures in Bleach!
by Silver Eternity
Summary: Not for young audiences. Silva,great Goddess of the Underworld,has lost her powers and is stuck in the Bleach Universe! How much will she alter the story,and,more importantly,can she fix it before she leaves? Rated for foulmouths and adult themes later.
1. Watch it!

Silva's Misadventures in Various Animes #1

**Bleach**

Lounging casually on a rooftop in Karakura,Silviana De Underworld (better known as Silva) stretched lazily. Currently in the form of a silver-furred cat with blazing red eyes,she yawned and waved her tail in the air in contentment. Now,typically Silva would never leave her houseful of summoned anime men alone for any length of time,simply for the sheer havoc they would wreak across her house and upon each other,but due to a little 'accident' she no longer had access to most of her magick,which caused all her pets to disappear and stranded her here in the Bleach world thanks to the portal that idiot Alucard set up and never remembered to close. Since it had been a one-time use portal,it closed immediately after she had passed through and stranded her here until she could rein in her wayward power again. Musing over this,she almost didn't notice the red-haired male hopping across the rooftops until he was almost on top of her. Narrowly dodging his foot as he landed on her rooftop perch,she hissed at him,"Watch it,moron! Step on me and I swear to Jashin I'll maul you so bad you'll _never_ have children!!" The man,taken aback at this,fell backwards onto his ass and stared at her. "W-well....sorry,I guess. I didn't see you. Can I make it up to you somehow,um...?" "Silva," the cat replied, prowling towards him,"and indeed you can. _You_are giving me a ride to wherever the fuck you're going. And you're not going to tell anybody I can talk,either. If I want someone to know,I'll tell 'em,but I sure as hell don't wanna get cut up by Kurosutchi, you got me?"

The man nodded dumbly and picked her up,cradling her gently in his arms as he took off once more across the roofs. Silva grinned to herself- it looked like luck was on her side tonight. Renji(for she would know those drool-worthy tattoos ANYWHERE) appeared to be so shell-shocked by having his genitals threatened by a talking cat- a _vicious_talking cat- that he'd be easy to manipulate until he truly processed what the hell was going on. Settling further into the very comfortable crook of his arm,Silva laid her head on his forearm and closed her eyes as the scenery whizzed by. Around twenty minutes later,when she felt him stop moving,she opened one eye and peered over at a familiar shoten owned by the ever-famous hat-n-clogs,Urahara. With a chuckle,she squirmed a little to get Renji's attention. "Well,honey,time to let me down. I needa go find a litter box or something,y'know?" The red head immediately obeyed and set her down, entering the shop as she streaked into the nearby bathroom and used the toilet before changing back into a cat(after washing her hands,of course). Reentering the shoten's main room,Silva tracked Renji's scent(which was admittedly very pleasant and foresty) into one of the rooms and slipped in the door,curling up on his chest and settling in for sleep with the lightest of rumbles deep in her chest.

Renji,for his part,was dealing with the talking cat that threatened to de-man him fairly well. When he woke with her on his chest,the barest trace of a purr vibrating her body,he didn't yelp and try to protect his genitals like most other men would. He smiled a little,petting her gently before setting an arm beneath her so he could sit up without dropping her to the floor. He then,of course,sat up,cradling the cat as gently as he could. He set her down on his still-warm sheets after rising to his feet,and once she had settled again went to perform his daily routine. Silva woke abruptly a few minutes after he'd left,an oddly ominous feeling causing her hackles to rise. She could feel....._something_.....in the air. It wasn't obvious,hell,it wasn't even something that could be described or named,but she felt it. You get that sort of extra-super-fine-tuned sensitivity when you're a goddess. Licking a paw and frowning,the transformed female thought back to the manga and various facts she knew about the series,and realized she needed to find out where the hell in the time line she was. It plainly had to be after the Rukia arc,because Renji was staying at Urahara's,which put her sometime in the Arrancar arc. The question was, WHERE in the Arrancar arc? Well,considering Alucard's (understandable) obsession with blood and war,it was probably......oh fuck. Leaping from her spot on the bed,Silva ran after Renji's scent,hoping to hell she could catch him before anything broke out.

Luckily,she caught up to him just as he exited the shop,and immediately she ran around to his front and hopped inside his shihakusho,curling up comfortably against his warm stomach. Renji,surprised,stared down at her. She looked up and grinned at him. "Sorry,honey,but I gotta stay near you. And you need to stay around Ichigo today,alright? Don't ask questions- I'll answer them later. I'm going back to sleep now." He sighed,but nodded and closed his shihakusho before climbing into his gigai. Silva,meanwhile,had expanded her senses to 30%,which let her know absolutely everything that was happening in a 4,000 mile radius. Grimmjow would be coming today,and she'd know the EXACT moment he arrived. Lost in monitoring for danger as she was,she wasn't paying enough attention to what Renji was doing; thus,when someone punched him in the stomach,she snapped out of her trance like state with a yowl of pain and fury and leapt from his shirt,setting upon the attacker with a single-minded urge to kill. Once she was on him,however,the stench of old death and blood overlaid with layer and layer of soap and shampoo and sweat knocked her flat,and she jumped right back into Renji's shihakusho with a little whimper,leaving behind a half-mauled Ichigo and very confused everybody else. Poking her head out,she growled,"You fucking REEK. I can't stand your smell,and believe me,that's the only reason you still have your balls and cock,bitch. I really should castrate you."

Her threat lost ground,however,when Renji stroked her head and ears soothingly and she started to purr,kneading gently at his skin. "Silva,please don't. He is a rather strong fighter and we need him for an upcoming war,so we really need for him to not be handicapped. Leave him be,please?" Still purring,the goddess in disguise sighed. "Very.....ohh,scratch there again....very well. I shall leave him uncastrated. But he fuckin' owes me." She settled back down against his stomach,and nothing more happened for the rest of the day. As soon as night fell,however,Silva bolted upright and climbed into Renji's shoulder. The feeling was stronger now- Grimmjow would be arriving soon. She just knew it. Making a split-second decision(like always),she leaned down a bit and spoke softly in Renji's ear. "Renji,hun,I need you to take me someplace deserted. I have something you need to see." Renji,dog like as he was when it came to the scarily commanding feline, obeyed immediately. Once at the destination,which was one of Karakura's spacious parks,she gracefully dropped down from his shoulder and turned to him. "Now,Renji,don't be scared or shocked by what you're about to see. I am not human,nor shinigami,nor hollow. I have powers your world's species can only dream of." Without giving him a chance to respond,she let go of the transformation and resumed natural form. He took one look at her,scales,wings,claws,fangs, deadly tail and all,and promptly fainted.

A/N Ahhhh,I've been meanin ta whip myass into shape for a while now and get Silva's Misadventures posted and written.....it's gonna be a long series(if I ever get around to writing the rest after the Bleach Misadventure is finished). Silva is a rather powerful and complicated character,as I've spent five years making her and all,so when she's lost most of her powers that aren't natural(the shapeshifting is something she was born with,so she never loses control of it)she's in quite the pickle. It'll be fun writing about how she gets her powers back under control as time - not to mention different anime series - goes by.


	2. To War!

Chapter 2

Now,while Renji fainting hadn't been the plan,nor was it particularly desirable since he'd have to fight a strong as hell enemy later,Silva couldn't say it was the worst reaction she could've gotten. She chuckled a little at him,then scooped him up in one triple-jointed arm and cradled him against her chest,his head pillowed on her rather large bust. No good to leave him here,right? She spread her disproportionately large wings (each was thirty feet long,giving her a sixty-foot wingspan) and with one hard downstroke she was aloft with her burden. Even if that burden was admittedly very light compared to her regular load and smelled incredibly good. Nearly effortlessly,she soared to Urahara's and dropped Renji off- he'd wake up when the arrancars arrived -and then took back to the air,stretching out her too-long limbs as she flew aimlessly over the town. It had been too long since she'd last been in the form she'd been born in. Why was she usually working on keeping a human appearance,anyway? Working the joints of her six arms free of each other,she remembered- humans didn't have extra limbs that get painfully tangled together and require five hours to separate. That's why. Folding her bottom two pairs of arms so they wouldn't get tangled anymore,the goddess twisted her tail and swung a hard left midair,looking mildly annoyed. She wasn't used to her own body again,and Grimmjow just HAD to show up now. Damn irritating cat. Realizing her own thought,she laughed as she came to a stop in the air in front of Grimmjow and his fraccion. Renji had probably thought the exact same thing about her after the initial shock. Making a split-second decision,Silva asked herself,where's the fun in not tweaking the timeline a bit(which was code for fucking it up a LOT)?

Drawing back out of her thoughts,she gave Grimmjow a dangerous grin. "Helllllooooo,Grimmy-cat. Guess what? Today Aizen dies." Not caring that the teal-haired "grimmy-cat" was staring at her like she'd grown another set of arms(it was known to happen from time to time) she ripped open a gargantua and began to step through,calling over her shoulder,"If ya wanna piece of him,oh "Hollow King",yer gonna hafta follow me,dear!" The low growl warned her of his temper,and a quick sidestep was all that was necessary to avoid his furious pounce. Abruptly,she jumped a foot higher in the air with a squeak,startling the jaguar arrancar that had been readying for another pounce,and she blushed a little as she pulled a strange square device that looked a little like a cell phone and kind of like a walkie talkie, though it's black color was swirling,giving the impression of iridescence. Flipping the thin deice open,she held it to her ear and said (slightly impatiently),"Talk to me." The mumbling that came through from the other end of the thing sounded distinctly irritated and afraid,and whatever the subject matter was caused the young Greek to frown. "What the hell are you talking about? He's gone,and I mean _gone_ gone,like 'poof' out-of-existence gone. All of them are,I ran into a control problem and the whole damn house 'poofed' at once. How can be be up to the kind of holy terror you're describing?"

The tone of whoever was speaking to her began to escalate angrily,then quickly turned high and screechy with terror. Wincing,the joint between the ones known to humans as the shoulder and elbow(putting it in the middle of her "upper arm" area)quickly bent to hold the phone further from her ear,but still close enough to let her hear the words. A loud explosion cut the frantic voice off,and quite suddenly all went silent. Her frown deepened,and when she spoke into the phone her voice had taken on an authorative tone,one that seemed out of place coming from what had previously been a very carefree female. "Zolf J. Kimblee,pick up this phone. Now. Then tell me why you didn't poof with the rest of them." There was a slight scuffling sound ,then a deep and far more confident voice spoke to her. The words from the male on the line appeared to calm the strange girl,and after a few moments she grinned. "Aa,I see. In that case,wanna help me with some fun shit? I promise I'll give you a whole bunch of grunt toys to play with. Yes. No. What can I tell ya,my power got out of control and I'm not chancing the portal thingy right now. Get the Bitch to make you one. Uh-uh. Oh,really? Make Mustang do it then,he owes me some serious favors and you can call in one." What was clearly a question came from the device,and she thought for a moment before answering. "Sure,as long as it's on your way. Yeah,okay. Why not? Oooh,use them lines on his shoulders,it'll give it a serious power boost."

Insane cackling could clearly be heard,even with the low volume of the female's tiny machine,and Silva chuckled for a moment before snapping the thing shut and grinning. "Slight change of plans,Grimmy-cat. Aizen still dies today,_but _I'm bringing my good friend in and he wants some action,and I promised him some worthless cannon fodder to kill,so intead of going in directly and doing it assassin style I'm giving an announcement and going with a full-scale WAR. Would you rather be my messenger to Aizen and fight a pointless battle or you wanna join the winning side?" Grimmjow finally spoke,snorting derisively. "Only two of you and you think you'll win against someone like Aizen? First I thought you were just weird,now I KNOW you're batshit insane." Silva fluttered her wings amusedly,grinning. "Of course I am,being immortal does that to you after a thousand years or so. Not the point. You see,with Kimblee's unique abilities,he's as good as a whole damn army all by himself. And _me_,well.......I've the strength of a thousand Vasto Lordes and Espada,not to mention abilities your puny race can only dream of. Aizen claims to be a god and that the throne of the Afterlife- which,by the way,has never been empty as he claims -is free for the taking and therefore his. I must correct his stupid assumption,you see. After all,the throne the little _mil de fiesh kamà_(1) seeks to take happens to be _mine_."

[for the record,Silva has been in charge of the Underworld at her father's behest for only four and a half years. She hasn't even taken care of Hades' backed up work yet,much less "broken in" the throne,so no way in HELL is she going to share her precious,shiny, brand-new seat of power with an unworthy bitch like Aizen. Even thinking of it infuriates her.]

The bladed tail extending from a hole in her jeans thrashed a bit at this statement, betraying her agitation despite the fairly calm look on her face. Grimmjow was,understandably, skeptical. "So what you're telling me is that _you're_ a god -well,goddess- and that _you _are the ruler of death and the world and all that other shit Aizen is constantly spouting?" Silva flicked a clawed hand at him,dismissing that notion. "For the love of Dad,no. I am a goddess,true,but I'm not anything like that conceited pussy Aizen. I'm technically _not _the goddess of Death,but I may as well be- the God who is gave me the job because he's busy trying to impregnate his wife. And because I take after him way more than any of his other children. My official mantle is the Goddess of Impossibility;thus,I love the word 'impossible'. It gives me soooo much _power _to hear that word! You have no idea what kind of a rush that is!! I'm getting off subject,though. Aizen is a false god,I am a real one. Aizen is a conceited prick and a weakling to boot,not mention a moron. You can't rule without being loyal to those you rule,and earning their loyalty in turn. He does not follow this rule and will pay for it. I am not only loyal,I'm stronger than a mortal like you could even comprehend,and am humble and easygoing most of the time. I'm also incredibly smart and know everything. And I mean _everything_. The only problem is I don't feel like getting pelted with information by my brain all the time so most of it is stuffed into my subconscious and if I want to find a particular fact it can take me a while to dig it out. And yes,I'm stalling while I wait for Kimblee to get here 'cuz I'm bored and I wanna start the slaughter but I promised not to."

Only now did Grimmjow look mildly like he'd been convinced. "You knew I was about to accuse you of stalling?" Silva's tail flicked again,this time in amusement. "Well,your expression _was _pretty easy to read. Annoyed,impatient,and disbelieving all at once. Now that I'm done stalling,you still haven't answered me- are you going to stick with Aizen or join the winning side?" Grimmjow weighed his options for a few moments. Not one to normally think before doing things,especially not something battle related,this more than any other sign indicated to the ten-limbed(six arms,two legs,and two wings) immortal that her words had actually gotten to him. Finally,he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd like to meet this Kimblee guy first,if you don't mind." Without warning,a familiar deep voice came from behind Grimmjow and his long forgotten fraccion,startling them. "Well then,you're in luck. You decide you want to meet me just as I arrive. Well then,Grimmjow,perhaps I should introduce myself _properly_-" Silva cut in then,voice amused but stern. "No,Kimblee. I'm not letting you kill him this early." The brown-haired military man stepped up to Silva,falling to one knee and bowing his head. "As my Master wishes." Silva giggled,reaching down with one abnormally long arm and pulling him to his feet. "Either your Mark is acting up or you've been hanging around Alucard too much. No matter,now that you're here I can launch the war and the slaughter can begin. Grimmjow,you with us or not?"

The teal-oriented arrancar looked at the two beings before him(he knew by their feel they weren't human,and they sure as hell weren't hollow in any way, shape,or form),then grinned the same psychotic grin that already decorated Silva's and Kimblee's faces. "Long as I get to take a few chunks outta Aizen,I'm on your side,lady." The immortal smirked wider and opened a new gargantua,body already changing shape to form natural armor and weapons that would aid her in the upcoming slaughter that couldn't even be called a battle. "I had hoped so. In that case,boys.....let's kill and kill and kill until the sky rains red and green and we bathe in the blood we lust for! Let's stain the sands with bodies and Aizen's white walls with guts until there's some COLOR in that hellhole!! Let's satisfy our inner beasts and _gorge _on the violence and the bloodlust and the pain and fear of battle until the beast is contented and full,until all enemies lie dead at our feet!!! _LET US BEGIN THE FALL OF AIZEN!!!!_" As Kimblee,Grimmjow,and Grimmjow's fraccion roared agreement and sprang through the gargantua with Silva in the lead, in thier frenzied madness none of them noticed two black-robed figures,one short with white hair and the other tall with blazing red hair,slipping off back into the city towards Orihime Inoue's house with something like panic speeding their movements.

Footnotes: 1- _Mil de Fiesh Kamá_ is Silvanish and an extremely foul oath- roughly translated it means "goddamned,bitch-fucking son of the Devil's whore" and literally "son of bitches and whores birthed by devils".


	3. The Battle Rages

A/N Here's that slaughte-ahem, WAR scene I promised. Yes,yes,I know it's kind of long compared to my first chapter,but I like long chapters. You'll be seeing more of these long ones. Alright,I friggen KNOW I'm getting goddamn hits on this story,SOMEBODY GIVE ME SOME MOTHERFUCKIN' FEEDBACK!!! I'll never know what's wrong with my shit or anything unless y'all TELL me so,ya lazy readers! Damn,and I JUST got over my writer's block,too.....

Chapter 3

Now,while it was true that the little group was eager to begin it's appropriately termed "feed",there would be nothing to feed on if they didn't give Aizen enough warning to send out some "troops" and they knew this. So Silva grabbed a nearby lizard hollow,not even worth killing,and held it up by it's tail so it's face was level with hers. Forcing her tone to be pleasant, she told the trembling little thing,"Take a message to Aizen for me,kid. Tell him to be prepared- there's an eight-man army a-comin' and we ain't stoppin' 'til his blood paints the walls an' floor and his life force is clutched in my unforgivin' claws." The poor thing nodded rapidly and she smiled at it,letting it's tail go. Small wings immediately unfolded from it's back and it streaked off in the direction of Los Noches. Silva unfolded her bottom sets of arms and let them fall at her side,using her upper right hand to stroke the ink black ram-style horns that curved out from her temples and ended in not a point,but a spherical knob covered in razor-sharp spikes that extended forward and to the outside,but not one pointing toward her own flesh. Letting her upper hand drop,her middle hands grabbed Grimmjow(who was on her left) and Kimblee(who was on her right) and drew them in close to her body. "Okay,time for standard procedure of separating friend from enemy. Grimmjow,I'll have to learn the scents of you and your fraccion so I don't accidentally harm any of you during the slaughter. I like to close my eyes and revel in the blood,and I'll be listening to my music player,sealing out the noises of battle to avoid hurting my sensitive ears,so I'll most likely be identifying friend from enemy by scent." Kimblee moved closer to her and tucked his head beneath her chin,already long familiar with this process. "Can you smell Greed's blood on me?"

Silva chuckled,memorizing Kimblee's slightly changed scent. "Of course. It IS rather strong stuff,y'know. How many times did ya get coated in the stuff anyway?" Kimblee smirked as Silva released him and pulled Grimmjow in to repeat the procedure. "Oh,a good hundred and fifty times or so. I tweaked the power using the lines on his skin just like you said and got a continuous line- thanks again for that tip,by the way." Finished with Grimmjow,the Greek grabbed the nearest fraccion- D-Roy,if she remembered right; how could anyone forget those zipper teeth? -and chuckled as she memorized the servant arrancar's scent. "Well he's a homunculus. The thing keeping him running in such pristine condition is the partial philosopher's stones that you loved so much back in Ishbal. He stores them in the red lines,so if it HADN'T been spectacular something would've been really wrong." She then shut up and memorized the other fraccion's scents before turning towards Los Noches and stuffing her top hands in her pockets,a move that oddly enough hid the other four. That's when she started to walk,leisurely. Kimblee,knowing her methods after several years and countless wars,followed her lead. There was some confused muttering among the antsy arrancar and his fraccion,even some insults flying between them,but they also trailed behind her. Unknown to Grimmjow and the others,Silva rather liked to play with her opponents. For wars,she had a simple method with three phases- phase one,give them a warning. Phase two,give them time to assemble forces. Phase three, meet first wave of forces and begin slaughtering. Her casual walk towards Los Noches was today's Phase Two.

Putting in her "noise pollution"(TM) earbuds and turning her player on,she continued to stroll boredly across the dull white sand,just waiting for the fool stupid enough to attack her and begin the "war". With all noise cut off except for a 'war song' (Let The Bodies Hit The Floor) on repeat and her hands appearing to be stuffed deeply into her pockets,she did make the perfect target after all. Unsurprisingly,some incredibly stupid hollow took the bait. Springing up from it's hiding place beneath the sands,the gaping maw opened wide so teeth could sink deep into unprotected,yielding flesh - a quick middle hand planted itself in the center of the upper row of teeth and shoved slightly - the hollow's mask imploded and green blood rained down on Silva as the body of the weakling dissolved,the silver-haired Goddess flipping her hair over her shoulder with the same middle hand as she continued to walk and started to grin. Kimblee, recognizing that particular grin,had unconsciously tensed,every muscle straining forward but still held in check like a dog pulling on the limit of it's chain. He couldn't unleash it,couldn't leap forward and let the beautiful explosions flower up from the wasteland,not yet,not until- _"Hin."_(1)His chain released,Kimblee hurled forward nearly a hundred feet,clapping his hands together in the air and slamming them to the ground once he reached it. Plenty of silicone,not much else,not enough to explode- a body hiding in the sand,more material,it's enough,_more _than enough!! Ninety feet behind him,Silva smirked to herself as the volcanic cloud of fire rose out,up,and out again,illuminating her and the hollows foolish enough to surround her with reds and oranges,the silver of her eyes glowing cruelly.

Meanwhile,back in Karakura,Renji and Toshiro had demanded to talk to Captain-Commander and were now hurridly explaining the "monster" they'd seen and "it's" declaration of war against Aizen. Renji didn't register Silva as the so-called monster he'd seen because he had convinced himself the transformation he'd seen had a hallucination. Poor,poor,delusioned fukutaichou. The Soutaichou ordered them to lay low,as this unprovoked attack on Aizen would obviously end with the monster getting killed,and it would do no good to get involved. Renji paused for a second,then said quietly,"I'm not arguing your orders,Captain-Commander,but I don't think you have that right. If anyone will die,it will be Aizen. That _thing_,you didn't see it up close like we did. And I don't think you or even Tosiro-taichou saw what I did. I came from Rukongai. I've seen a lot of things. That thing,whatever it was,is a predator. From the tips of it's hair to the claws on it's bare feet,it's a beast built to kill. The bladed tail- it looks heavy,granted,it when it moved it was clumsily,but that was because it wasn't trying to harm anyone with it. The sure way it curled into a defensive position as she opened the gargantua told me she knew how to handle that blade,and could be incredibly deadly with it. Every muscle,every line,every joint of her is molded perfectly for killing and fighting,even the claws on her wings. I know,somehow,that whatever she's up to,she will emerge the victor." The captains raised eyebrows at him. "Lieutenant Renji Abarai....how do you know it's a she?"

While Renji stammered it's nothing,just a gut feeling,and other such nonsense,back on the white sands Silva was a whirling dervish of death. She was limiting herself so her fun wouldn't be over too quickly,but she was nevertheless tearing through them like a hot knife through butter. Her tail cut wide swaths in the swarm as she spun and leapt,all six clawed hands flashing. Even without weapons,her claws were enough to allow her to tear through muscle and bone with a quick thrust,green blood fountaining from severed necks and arms and torsos as her other hands slashed and stabbed with incredible precision and impossible force. The occasional wound that appeared in her scale-armored hide wasn't even noticable to her and healed nearly instantly. A little annoyed with the sheer amount of low-levels out here (this first wave must've been at least a hundred thousand) and the distinct lack of any fun opponents,she decided to bring her wings into play. A mere thought and the usually dulled edges of her wing ribs were their natural razor-sharpness,the claw-fingers located on top of the second joint stretching and reaching to rip out eyes and rake through soft tissue. Standing in a small circle while they backed off and rethought their strategy,she did what she always did when she was having fun- she sang along with her music._"Beeeeaaaaten,whaaat for? Whaat for? Caaaaaaaan't take. Much. Moo-oo-ore. Here we go,here we go,here we go now-"_ She used her upper right hand to bust through the mask of a charging hollow,clawed fingers sinking right through the skull into the brain as she continued to sing,taking down a hollow for each count.

_"One,nothin' wrong with me. Two,nothin' wrong with me. Three,nothin' wrong with me. Four,nothin' wrong with me!"_ Yanking her tail out of the carcass of "four" she struck out during each count now,the first strike being impaling a hollow on each of her six arms when the lot tried to take her down. _"One,somethin's got to give. Two, somethin's got to give. Three,somethin's got to give- Yaaaaah!"_ Ripping all limbs free,she spread her wings and rotated on the ball of her foot,cutting completely through all the hollows in the thirty-foot radius. _"Let the bodies hit the floor,let the bodies hit the floor,let the bodies hit the floor,let the bodies hit the- grrrrrr!" _On the growl,she punctuated the aggressive sound with a move she'd picked up from one of the other dimensions- slamming both top hands into the ground with some force behind it,she sent a killer shockwave of sand radiating outward,killing a number of hollows instantly and tossing all of the ones in front of her (even the dead ones) high into the air. Just as the corpses began to come down,she resumed the refrain. _"Let the bodies hit the floor,let the bodies hit the floor,let the bodies hit the floor~!"_ Grinning and still singing along with the morbid -now accurate- song,Silva angled her wings and tail to cut the corpses and live hollows as they came down on top of her and walked casually through the 'rain',letting the bodies hit the floor.

Roughly three hundred and fifty feet away from her (he knew perfectly well to give his "beloved Master" plenty of room)the exuberant Crimson Alchemist was having a _blast_. Yes,pun fully intended. Having long been supplied with a personal red stone like he'd had during the Ishbal War,he no longer was mad with the power the stone lent him. He still loved the spectacular explosions he could make,though. These little grunts were a little bit boring, BUT they were stupid,really stupid,so he was able to keep blowing them up easily. As long as they were stupid enough to get within arm's reach,he would be happy. Figuring they'd start sending in some bigger,smarter dogs soon,he grabbed the nearest hollow,one shaped kind of like,well,a large dog (he laughed to himself) he made it a sort of timed bomb and tossed it out into the crowd surrounding him. A clap of his hands and the alchemic circles tattooed on his palms glowed beautiful,powerful crimson; he slammed both hands to the blood-soaked sand and sent his explosion racing forward through the current of the earth until it found the necessary materials and surged upward, creating a mass explosion of enemies and sending dozens into the air with the leftover force. Distantly,in the back of his mind somewhere,he could hear Silva's excited rasp chanting "let the bodies hit the floor" in some macabre imitation of a song,and smiled to himself that he could participate in her fun. The dog-hollow from earlier exploded now, sending shredded bodies flying.

He was covered in blood and unidentified subtances,not gore or blood or flesh or the normal things you get covered with when things explode,but it didn't matter. No,what mattered was the beautiful blossom of fire and dust and sand and black matter that was cropping up all around him. It was magnificent,a symphony of destruction he conducted and Silva danced to. Far across the dunes,out of reach of his explosions,Silva's giggle reached him,grounding him from the dreamlike place he'd gone to. It happened when he got really into the purity of the explosions,and she always warned him he was getting spacy because he started waxing poetic and it made her laugh. Her mental touch "poked" his consiousness. _Wanna temporary alchemic boost for the grandaddy of all explosions? _Kimblee laughed loud and hard,throwing his head back as his latest hollow-bomb burst and covered him in more green blood. _**Not a Grandaddy,Silva,just a mother of all explosions. I'll save the grandaddy for when the big dogs come out to play.**_ The echo of snapping fingers and his hands were heating impossibly,supercharged but not burning, not uncontrollable. _As you wish,my Crimson Bomber_. He laughed again and touched his fingertips together- she'd given him too much power to touch his palms -and grinned his trademark "insane" grin,eyeing the crowd before him. About.....oh,he'd say three or four thousand there,at least. One mother of all explosions would be more than enough to wipe them out.

As body parts and blood flew in all directions below on the sands,Grimmjow meanwhile was rather enjoying himself taking down any airborne enemies that would hinder his unusual "companions" between crushing masks and eating the occasional small hollow whole to increase his power slightly. Shawlong stabbed and slashed with his incredibly long,blade-like "fingers" at his master's back,his long braid changed into pincer blades to protect his own back. Pantera was drinking deeply of strife and violence,coated in blood from tip to hilt,and _oh _were sword and wielder enjoying it. Edorad,with his fire-based sword,had chosen to cover Kimblee's back. The large arrancar knew perfectly well that the explosionist didn't _need _anyone to cover his back,but the excess of fire in the general area was too much for the redhead servant to resist. Illifort,blond hair flying,hacked and slashed gleefully, not bothering to release just yet- he didn't need to,not for these insects(no offense to Shawlong,a.k.a. "earwig"). He could tear them apart bare-handed,if he released it would just be no fun at all. Di Roy hadn't even bothered to unsheath his sword,his jagged,sharklike square teeth his preferred weapon. He ate all the hollows he came across,not caring that it didn't augment his power like it did Grimmjow's,just eternally hungry and bored with the usual fight procedure. The tail end of the bandage around his mask fluttered frantically behind him as he leapt and dashed,smacking the hollows in the face occasionally or temporarily blinding them as he bit. Nakim,fairly untouched by the frenzy of battle,simply smashed any enemy that came after him,preferring to hang back and watch.

It was just about now that Kimblee set off that mother of all explosions.

Grimmjow roared his approval and cut another hollow in half.

Silva threw her head back and _laughed_.

They seem to be enjoying themselves,ne?

Footnotes: 1-_Hin_: start;begin;go. All of her slave's command words are in Silvanish,and know until they have been given the signal,either _hin_ or _jov_,that they must restrain themselves.


	4. Sudden Task

Chapter4

Vibrating her wings at high speed to induce a hover,Silva looked over their chosen "battlefield" with a sort of nostalgic smile. Littered with blood and bodies,some dissolving as she watched,it was a four-hundred-meter stretch of carnage in every direction. It was so goddamned beautiful. Sighing happily,the tall young woman glided over to where Grimmjow was cleaning his Pantera,landing with a soft _thmp _next to him on the sand. "So,having fun so far?" He grunted an affirmative,not looking up from his work. Pantera is part of his being,after all,so Silva ignored that,curling her tail behind her. "I have some work to do as a Goddess and shit,and while normally I would ignore it 'til later this is a special request from Daddy so I gotta do it now. Think you and the rest can hold things up here until I get back?" Grimmjow's head snapped up to look at her,startled. Work? Request? She was _leaving_ in the middle of a _war_?! Noticing his expression,she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Yea- I did tell ya I'm nothing like Aizen,right? I don't usually delegate major important tasks like this. Don't worry about the tide of battle turning though- Kimblee's taking my place while I'm away. He's a skilled tactician,and was in the military for most of his life,so just follow the few orders he gives and you'll be fine. I shouldn't be gone more than an hour at most." Though she heard him protest,asking for more explanation and things like that,she ignored that and shot into the air, strong wing beats carrying her towards her goal and Los Noches. Dad _always_ had to interrupt her during wars,didn't he?

A particularly hard stroke and she sped up significantly,and she continued to increase her speed until she rammed,horns-first,into the side of Los Noches. Standing from the resulting rubble,she used her hands to reset her broken neck and winced at the loud _CRACK _the action produced. A quick thought and her horns,which she had forced to protude forward similar to a bull's to break the wall,easily curled back and around again,the spiked knob smoothing into a pointed tip. Hell,she loved her shapeshifting abilities. Brushing off her shoulders of the rubble and dust,her tail snaked out,blade facing outward,and wrapped firmly around the nearby fraccion member cowering in the corner. Dragging the female forward,the Greek held her up by one wrist and looked at her closely. "Ahhhh,I know you! Your name is Apache,ne? You're part of Halibel's fraccion." Less aggressive now that she knew it was one of the beings she respected in Los Noches,the silver-haired female lowered the arrancar gently to her feet and released her. "I'm Silva,the one who's leading the war against Aizen and the one you likely saw out on the sands whirling like a demon and killing with every move. I like you- you're a tomboy,like me. Will you go and get Halibel for me,sweets?" The horned female,considerably smaller than Silva,nodded timidly and darted off,calling desperately for her mistress. Silva sighed- another first impression shot all to hell. Damned. One of these days she'd remember to be less threatening.....

Oh well. Wanting to amuse herself while she waited,she reached into the black shoulder bag that hung at her side,which until just now had been nothing more than a black shape drawn on her skin. Reaching inside it up to her upper arm joint,she dug around inside,looking for her sketch pad. Encountering something that was definitely _not _supposed to be in there,she became alarmed and put the bag on the floor,opening it fully to investigate. It was for this reason that when Halibel arrived,a still-terrified Apache in tow,they were met with the disturbing sight of the eight-and-a-half-foot Silva buried inside a foot-high bag to the waist with objects of different shapes and sizes scattered randomly around the room. Knowing Halibel preferred not to talk,Apache asked softly,"Um....Silva?" Silva's legs immediately tensed,and her back began to rapidly appear from the bottom of the bag,the tips of her wings coming out quickly and easily,right up until a loud sort of clanging thwack echoed from the bag and Silva's muffled "Motherfucker!" reached their ears. Fully emerging from her shoulder bag, the young-bodied goddess was rubbing her head with one top hand and her horns with her middle hands,the other three occupied with straightening out her wings. Seeing the two arrancar, she smiled sheepishly and started picking up the miscellaneous objects with her tail and stuffing them back in the bag. "Sorry dears,I was looking for my sketch pad and I sorta got lost in there. It happens."

Halibel raised an eyebrow,and Silva retorted,"It's not JUST a bag,it's a _pocket space_! A pocket space can be made of anything and it can store anything too,even people. And I hit my head on a metal bar. Do you have any idea how badly that hurts my horns?" The eyebrow remained raised and Silva snorted. "Yeah yeah yeah,mock me as much as you like,but I have work to do. Speaking of,you're higher ranked than Ulquiorra,so I need your help. Pops asked me to do something for him,but I'll need another winged being in order to complete it and the cuarta is the only one I know in this uni- um,place. But yeah,I'll need you to basically reinforce my order with your presence because though I could seriously physically damage him I'm saving that for the next wave of troops Aizen sends against me." Yes,Silva understood the language of raised eyebrows and eye-flicks. After living for years with non-talkative people like Gaara Subaku and Itachi Uchiha(who she didn't particularly like,but had summoned for an old friend of hers),it becomes natural. Noting the mostly-silent Espada's careful examination of her too-long,incredibly deadly,oddly-jointed body,she sighed. "I disturb you. You can clearly see I am built to kill and you feel uneasy. Will you feel less threatened if I took on a more human form?" The blond gave a short nod,and in only a few seconds the human version of Silva stood there,extra limbs aside from her wings removed- no tail,only two arms,shorter claws,body far more proportionate (excluding the wings) and....wait,her horns were still there. Humans don't have horns. Rubbing them self-consciously,the immortal shrugged. "They hurt like hell and if I put 'em away they'll be twice as tender when I bring 'em back out. I'm keepin' 'em."

The blonde shrugged,then motioned for Silva to follow and began to walk. Silva,lightly stroking her wing ribs,was frowning to herself. It wasn't often she had to ask someone else to fly flank for her. She didn't like it. Normally she could just make a clone of herself and do it on her own,but with her loss of control over her powers,she didn't dare. With her abysmal luck, she'd make something important explode somehow. Stopping outside a door,Halibel gestured to it. The immortal,whom was rather impatient at this point,kicked the door in with a ring of steel boot heel on stone. Stepping over the remains of the door,she announced,"Ulquiorra Shiffer,I am Silvaiana De Underworld and I require your assistance. I am also operating under time restraints. My power far outstrips yours and Aizen's,and while I could impress this upon you physically I don't really want to 'cuz I kinda like you. You're less abrasive than many of the idiots I deal with daily. I also kinda need you with your wings intact,so if you would...?" Ulquiorra,impassive,stated,"Show me your power first." Figuring something like this would happen,the silver-haired female sighed. "_Asa virir_(1)- restriction level ten,five-second release." For Halibel,Ulquiorra,and everyone else in Los Noches,those five seconds were the most painful of thier existence and seemed to last an eternity as crushing pressure consumed everything. It took a minute afterward for the residents of the white castle to pry temselves off the floor,and Ulquiorra nodded respectfully to the unfazed Goddess. "What do you wish of me, Silva-sama?" The younger one grinned at him,canines glinting. "How do you feel about flying flank for me,dear?"

Back out on the sands,a completely shell-shocked Grimmjow was levering himself up from the sandy ground,spitting out the white grains as all his hair stood on end. "What in fucking Silva's name was _that_?!" Kimblee,one of the only ones still standing,snorted softly. "Silva. She must've released her restriction to level ten for five seconds again." Unconcerned,the brown-haired military man cracked his neck. "And if level ten brought you down,you better pray she never releases to level zero around you. It'd crush you to death." The teal-haired male growled,notably irritated. "And why doesn't it affect you,hmm?" The Mad Bomber grinned at him,stretching his fingers as the cannon-fodder that had been forced down began to writhe around them again. "Oh,it does,but I'm used to hanging around her when she's released at level three and two. I've been acclimated to it over the years." Without further ado,the brown-haired madman returned enthusiastically to his appointed task,leaving Grimmjow to his stunned disbelief.

In the Underworld,Ulquiorra had asked that he fly what had been deemed "point" after learning the details of the "flank" position, prompting an argument from the goddess he was assisting,and- using plain,simple logic -won. His winning point,chiefly,was she was immortal and he wasn't. As flying flank was far more potentially lethal than flying point,Silva had been forced to concede the position of point to the mortal Espada. The task Hades (Silva's father) had asked of his eldest was by no means easy,but extremely important- Cerberus,the three-headed "hound of Hades",was throwing some sort of fit,and nobody could get near him,even Hades. The control collar had to be put on him somehow so he could be forced to calm down, as it would restrict the base of all three of his necks and due to training methods from his puppyhood having anything tied on the base of his necks made him immediately compliant, meek,and submissive. The reason two winged people were needed for this was because,with his three snapping heads and incredible speed,he could block anyone on the ground from getting too close to him,and if only one person approached him from the air he could keep them away just as easily. Two were needed so one could fly "flank",meaning that the flyer would keep the three heads occupied,and one was needed to fly "point",meaning that the flyer would manuver the massive collar into position and snap it around his necks. With the odds three to one,it was very likely Cerberus would catch the flank flyer at least once and break him (actually,_her_) between his teeth. Silva is immortal and wouldn't die if this happened; ergo,she was flying flank.

There was,however,still one issue that needed to be resolved.

The control collar,a massive ring of hellfire-forged unbreakable metal,had a nearly forty-foot diameter and was thus very heavy and hard to balance. Ulquiorra was certainly strong enough to lift it,and even fly with it,but the sheer size of the collar made it difficult to maneuver. How in the hells would he get the piece around Cerberus' neck and latched before one of the heads snapped him up? Ulquiorra had stated he was fast enough to avoid the heads,but Silva had flatly pointed out that she'd grown up with Cerberus and knew his abilities,and she knew that Cerberus was faster than Ulquiorra even in his second release form. Ulquiorra then asked,in a suspiciously clipped tone,why then she couldn't do the task herself if she knew the dog so well. Silva had growled in return that it was none of his goddamned business,just get the damn collar so they could get this over with. She rocketed into the air before he could ask what her plan to keep him from getting eaten was,but because she'd shown herself superior he didn't question her angry order and took to the air,gripping the collar and looking for an opportunity to drop it over the thick necks. The long wings snapped with whiplike flexibility to keep the attention of all three heads firmly on the little figure,and after a few minutes of clumsy maneuvering,Silva had the heads stretched out to their fullest and aligned straight. Ulquiorra knew a perfect opportunity when he saw it,and dropped the collar directly onto the base of the necks,darting around to the bottom where the clasp was before the metal had even fallen past the tips of his fingers. Just as the metal clasp was locked into place,he felt the snap of teeth directly behind his wings,and a gust of foul-smelling hot air washed over him as sickeningly familiar crunches were heard.

A quick jerk of wings and he was out of the danger zone,but the scene before his eyes was enough to make even _his _stomach flip unpleasantly. The crunching sounds had indeed been familiar- the crunch of bone between sharp teeth. Silva's body was caught in the jaws of the middle head,the bloody and tangled mess of her wings slightly protruding from the mouth of the right head. That meant the left head was free to pursue the black-haired Espada,and yet the bat-winged male was still intact. Closer examination by the cuarta showed why. The silver-haired immortal was no longer in her human form,but her natural one,and her five-foot-long tail had whipped out to wrap around the muzzle of the left head and snap the jaws shut just before they closed on Ulquiorra. Calm now,Cerberus realized what was in their mouths and immediately set the broken body on the floor as gently as he could,whimpering quietly as the impact of what he'd done set in. He'd hurt _Silva_. His mother,his Master,his best friend in the worlds. His pack leader. How _could_ he?! Terrified he'd killed her,he threw his heads back and howled,each head making a different noise. The left head bayed in sadness for harming his beloved Silva,the only one who'd never hurt him,even on accident. The right head whine-howled,calling for help and alternately begging Silva to be alright,immortality or not. The middle head was _screaming_,mouth open wide and the gold-silver blood of the goddess staining his muzzle and teeth and throat,a sound bundling all his agony and fear into a single sound and multiplying exponentially until all the worlds,above and below,shook with it.

Above,where Grimmjow and Kimblee were fighting back-to-back,

Kimblee grabbed at his shirt above his heart;his connection to Silva.

Something was wrong.

_**Silva?**_

No answer where there should be one,a cocky _Yea,Kimblee?_ missing from his mind.

_**Silva?! Master Silviana De Underworld,answer me!**_

Still nothing.

Charging his hands,Kimblee snarled. "Grimmjow,we may have a problem.

Grimmjow grunted,cutting through a hollow. "Talk."

Kimblee's voice dropped. "Silva's dead."

All hell broke loose.

Footnotes: 1- _Asa Virir:_ As you wish; very well

A/N: Hearing his chief enemy was dead,Aizen WOULD let all his soldiers loose,wouldn't he? Smarmy bastard. Right,don't worry,it's not over yet! Keep reading my lovelies,I promise more is coming. See,when you're the daughter of the God of the Underworld......I'll let you find out in chapter five. REVIEW PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!!! I DUN CARE IF IT'S ANONYMOUS OR NOT!!


	5. The War Ends,A King is Crowned

**SHAMELESS PIMPING TIME!!!** Okay,I have a supporter,_heavenlywolfdemon_ and I am shamlessly pimping her stories. 'Akatsuki Days' is particularly fun. She has three stories and y'all need to click her name in my reviews to go check them out. Okay,fine,pimping over,on with the story.

Chapter 5

Without Silva and her amazing powers of terror and slaughter backing them up,the seven males left on the battlefield found the slaughter turning into a true war. Aizen had begun to send out troops of stronger and stronger arrancar; they'd already moved up from the Numeros to various Fraccion arrancar and it would only get worse from here. Fuck. Falling back into a dip behind a dune to evade a couple of well-aimed Ceros,Grimmjow and his Fraccion turned to Kimblee. They didn't like answering to the Mad Bomber but Silva had said he was in charge while she was gone. With her dead,that meant he was the new Commander in Cheif,so to speak. "So," Grimmjow growled,"What the fuck do we do now?" His smile having long disappeared,the brown-haired former Military Dog took in the approaching phalanxes and bit his lip (one of the many habits he'd picked up from Silva herself). Maybe thirty seconds of silence passed,punctuated by roars from the approaching Numeros and Fraccion and a Cero blast,then Kimblee sighed and rolled his shoulders. "I don't see any other option- we're going to have to hold position here. I don't like it,I don't like it one damn bit,but we'll need to go on the defensive so we aren't driven back. We can't afford to lose ground,but without Silva we also can't afford to advance because she's no longer guarding our back. Fuck,it's trench warfare all over again but there's no help for it. So,boys...." a grim smile touched his mouth, tinged bitter because of the gaping hole he could still feel where Silva should have been inside him,"what we do now is we dig in our heels and wait it out. Shouldn't be too long until _it_, anyway." Shawlong, like his Lord,quickly caught the muttered last sentance. "Until WHAT, Kimblee?" The alchemist's smile widened,real humor showing through. "Oh,I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise- let's just say there's an awful lot of people that owe Master favors. Not to mention, she has 999 younger brothers and a _very_ protective father. If we can hold out long enough..... Aizen will find out what in truth is worse than Death ever will be." The smile faded, replaced by a deep frown as the arrancars marched closer. "However,if we die before _it_ can happen,then there ain't much help for us." Without any further talk or even any warning, Kimblee slapped his hands together and created a hollow-bomb before dashing back into battle. What he,nor his comrades never noticed was that Cerberus's scream had at some point ceased,as did the minor earthquake.

Two hours later they were still holding thier position,but the price was heavy. All the Fraccion and even Grimmjow had been forced into thier releases,and now they were exausted. Illifort's left horn had been broken off close to his skull,and his right had been cut at mid-length,though it was at an angle so it was still sharp enough to gore enemies with. Nakim had been taking out as many as he could with broad sweeps,but the sheer amount of seething enemies made it difficult to make a difference. D-Roy, his serpentine body weaving between the crowds,was biting and poisoning whomever he could lay teeth in. Edorad had teamed up with Kimblee,the fire and explosions feeding off each other to become three times as powerful. Shawlong was sything through the crowd much like Silva had been doing earlier,while Grimmjow used his claws,his sonic scream,ceros,even his _desgarron_ in desperation to hold his place and not go down. Each and every one of them sported a canvas of wounds,cuts and slashes and burns from ceros,swords,and claws marring nearly every inch of thier bodies. Then,in the heat of battle, Kimblee suddenly froze. His eyes widening,he darted over to Grimmjow,blowing up people on the way. "Shit shit shit shit shit fuck godamn motherfucking hell! Grimmjow,Grimmjow we got fucking serious trouble!" Ceroing a hollow behind the military man,Grimmjow leaned closer to the shorter man and growled. "Fuck,what is it now?!" Using one deadly hand under Grimmjow's chin,Zolf turned the cyan eyes to look at the Los Noches end of the battlefield. "Tell me,who the fuck are _they_?" Eyes widening,Grimmjow let out another screech,this time mixing in an order for his Fraccion with te attack. "Double R,triple time it back to Base!!" Immediately they obeyed- Reatreat and Regroup,sonido back to behind the dune. Grimmjow followed,bringing Kimblee along,and swore under his breath. "Fuck fuck fuck,that's Aizen,Gin,and Tosen! Shit, even with all seven of us we can't taken Tosen on,much less Gin and Aizen too. We need fucking Silva or her brothers or someone with way more fucking power than we got! Goddamn it all!" From his spot above the war zone,Aizen gave a little serene smile. He had been worried back in the beginning,but now that their strongest fighter was gone,dead if the spy reported correctly,the battle was his. He'd suspected that Grimmjow would defect sooner or later,but he hadn't thought he was stupid enough to openly revolt. Ah well,he'd simply make Luppi the new Sexta. It was then,however,that a great roaring sound rolled over the battlefield,as a long line almost like a gargantua split the black sky of Hueco Mundo,widening into a ragged ovaline tear that swirled with black,dark purple,violet,and a firey red.

* * *

Below,on the bloodstained sand of the desert with blood dripping into his eyes,

Kimblee gave a triumphant cry. "Yes,_it_'s here!! We made it!"

* * *

For the moment,we will take a break from Kimblee and Grimmjow to check on the Underworld situation. Ulquiorra,though his face didn't show it,was in shock. Such a powerful being had not only died,but died _protecting him_. Him,a worthless creature so far below her power and rank he was less than the dirt beneath her claws! It was humbling...and touching. He had heard what she said to Grimmjow back in the human world- "You can't rule without being loyal to those you rule...I am not only loyal,I'm stronger than a mortal like you could even comprehend,and am humble and easygoing most of the time." She hadn't lied when she said that. Ulquiorra wasn't even officially on her side,merely helping her on her errand because she had proven herself stronger and superior,and she had been more loyal to him then Aizen ever was. It was......it woke a place inside of him that he had thought died when he was still alive. Confused,he made no protest when a servant came to lead him somewhere else. Other than Cerberus,nobody seemed to care that thier soveriegn ruler and Goddess was dead. What was the matter with them? He just didn't understand. They brought him to a room filled with women- handmaidens -and before he quite knew what was happening they had him stripped and in a huge bath set into the ground,washing him of the silvery-golden blood Silva had shed and what appeared to be drool from Cerberus as well as big black dog hairs. They also washed his wings for him,being incredibly careful- perhaps they had been given much practice with Silva's? Even more confused now,Ulquiorra questioned the girls as they dried him. "Why are you doing this? Do you not worry that your Goddess is dead? And for what reason am I being treated like royalty?" The girl who wrapped the large black towel around his waist smiled indulgently at him,like a mother might at a particularly curious child. "Preists and other servants are caring for Silva. Silva is the Goddess of Impossibility,and thus not our official ruler- the God we serve would be her father,Hades. We treat you this way because Silva brought you here,and we have standing orders to treat all of Silva's guests as if they were Silva or Hades themselves. Even enemies are treated such if Silva brings them here." Again they moved faster than the cuarta's stunned mind could comprehend,and soon he was dressed in fine silks,his hair combed and tied into a tail,the remains of his mask polished and the tips of his horns sharpened. He absently reailzed he had forgotten to revert from his first release (he had decided the greater wing size would give him more speed rather than the thinner wings of his second release,though in second release they would make a smaller target) but couldn't bring himself to muster any further thoughts about it.

Trying to get his mind off Silva's mangled body and furthermore _why_ she was only a mangled body now,he examined his new clothes. Like his release clothing,there was an outer robe that extended from collar to feet,but under than he was dressed in a black linen shirt,the cuffs rolled up and fastened at his elbow,and blue pants that fit tightly,quite different from his asccustomed hakama pants but comfortable nonetheless. It also had four large pockets and one small one,a luxury Ulquiorra was unfamiliar with but appreciated anyway. (Ulquiorra was wearing traditional blue jeans,though he had no idea that's what they were. They fit him perfectly and he felt so comfortable in them because they were _his_.) He was brought to a vast library,instructed to call for a servant should he want for anything,and then left alone. He browsed and read for half and hour or so,trying and failing to get his mind of Silva and her act of loyalty,never noticing that around twenty minutes into his perusal that Cerberus stopped howling. Failing to distract himself,the Espada called for the servant and requested to see Silva. Unspoken was he wanted to see her before she was buried or creamated but the young boy grinned wide and grabbed his hand before pulling him along. They wound through long,twisted hallways and opulent halls,then finally came to the biggest set of doors he'd seen yet. The boy pushed them open,and Ulquiorra went into shock once again with what he saw. In the center of the room on a raised dias was a masive throne. Made of gleaming white bones from some creature or creatures so large Ulquiorra thought they must have been bigger than Menos Grandes(Titan bones,to be exact,but he didn't know that),it was the Throne of the Underworld,the Throne of Heaven Aizen so often spoke of so reverently. More important,_far_ more important,was the person sitting IN the throne,legs hanging over one arm and wings and arm slung over the other. "Ulquiorra honey! There ya are! Glad t'see they were treatin' ya right while I was dead." Unable to help himself,the green-eyed male sonidoed over to the foot of the throne and then knelt reverently,taking hold of one clawed hand. "Silva......Silva-danna." Surprised,the silver-haired immortal sat up properly, using her hand to tug the cuarta upright. "'Master',Ulquiorra? Why would you call me 'Master'?" Keeping his head bower subserviently,Ulquiorra kissed the hand he still held. "It is ...an offer. I wish to serve you,Master....if you will have me. Please." Her eyes softened,and she pulled the tall man into her lap,her mouth whispering along his neck. "I accept,but I shall have to mark you mine. Have you any preference?" Ulquiorra shook his head,and Silva grinned wide. "Very well. An earring then. How does a silver bird sound?" The black-haired man simply relaxed into his Master's embrace. "Sounds good to me,Master." A snap of her fingers and it was done. Then she rose to her feet. "Well,come on honey. I got a war t'finish. I just hope Pop hasn't got there first,'cuz he'll bring m'brothers and there'll be nothing left for us _to_ finish up. Daddy don't even let me torture the souls when _he _goes to war."

* * *

Out of the writhing portal stepped a massive,magnificent being,crushing Numeros and Fraccion beneath huge paws as it landed on the sand. The portal closed behind it,and both Grimmjow and Aizen and thier comrades stared at it in disbeleif. A mountian-sized mastiff dog, with three snarling heads,stood with splayed legs and roared,and perched between the ears of the middle head,wings flapping periodically to help keep his balance,was Ulquiorra Shiffer. Somehow directing the dog to move forward,Ulquiorra _tch_ed at the lack of portal and pointed one finger at the space it had just occupied. "I'll do it this time,Master,but next time you'll have to hold it yourself." As a garganta ripped open the space with a screech,a familiar head of molten-silver colored hair emerged from the rip,disproportionately large wings making lazy sweeps to keep the young Goddess airborne. "Well I _did_ only JUST get some control back, honey- you're going to have to give me some leeway until I can get more control over the Magick established!" Landing beside Ulquiorra,the girl stretched and crowed at Aizen's still-shocked face,"Thought you'd win this bitch,didn't ya? Well no way in hell am I letting ya win and lay claim t'MY throne!" Kimblee had crowed with her,laughing happily,and Grimmjow snapped back to himself to leap up to the immortal. "But Kimblee told us ya were _dead_! Did he lie?!" Silva laughed heartily,slapping the poor panther espada on the back. "No,no I _was_ dead,but here's the thing- Goddess o' the Underworld,aka the Goddess o' Death,is basically me 'cuz Daddy's so durn busy! And ya kin kill me any number a times,the trick is just that I never _stay_ dead,darlin!" Winking at him,she hopped off Cerberus and winged over the battlefield. "Let's get this on with then,shall we?" Rearing back as much as she could,she inaled...and inhaled....and _inhaled_.... Below,Kimblee shouted in glee and watched avidly- what would she be spitting out this time was always a mystery. Acid? Poison? Corrosive gas or liquid? Fire? Hell,she'd once spit out a lake of blood that drowned most of the army and the ones that survived would be haunted by the sight for the rest of thier lives. Uninging her jaw,her throat bulged and then her chosen attack was coming out- ICE! Raining down in a deadly storm were ice spears shaped rougly like senbon needles; with ice you couldn't be real picky about what you spit becuase it was so damn hard to shape,after all. In the wake of the ice was a white gas that froze all it touched on conact,and Kimblee whooped in delight. When Edorad shot him a questioning glance (after all,ice was the opposite of their elements) the man grinned and mouthed one word that made all the difference- _shrapnel_.

The next five minutes was possibly the most devastating,absolute,complete and total murder anyone has ever committed. Kimblee was granted his Graddaddy of explosions- the shrapnel from the frozen hollows was enough to take out half the army and an Espada as well. Grimmjow was somehow able to quadruple his powers and took out Szayel and another quarter of the army with his _desgarron_. Cerberus was loosed and he took out the remaining quarter of the army,two Espada,and injured Tosen. Completely relaxed,Silva flew up to were Aizen stood and grinned innocently. "Your army is gone,half your defense is disabled,and you have what is the equavilent of four Soul Society's worth of power coming after _you_ next. Ain't a good feelin',is it?" The man's face twisted in anger,he thrust his sword into Silva's chest,and with a shunpo he was gone. Rolling her eyes as she casually pulled the sword out,she called down,"Grimmjow! You wanted a piece of Aizen-teme,right? Well,close your eyes and relax....you're about to get your wish." Grimmjow,who trusted Silva instinctively by this point,did as ordered and felt his body moving. There was a flap of wings,the sensation of sonido,and then his hand was buried wrist-deep in something soft,fleshy,and bleeding. Wanting to see what he was doing,he began to open his eyes until- "No! Keep them shut- Aizen is nothing to me,but his illusionary powers will fuck _you_ up. Go by feel." Grimmjow again obeyed,tearing what he could feel apart as well as he could by feel alone. When he felt no more life,no more blood,he let the body drop from his claws. "Silva....can I open them now?" A brush of something soft,like velvet,skimmed over his forehead and he heard the _whoosh_ of displaced air. "Yeah,honey. Go ahead." As Grimmjow looked at the body with satsifaction, then shredded it up a bit more just for fun,Silva went over to Kimblee and sat in front of him. "Set my neck joint,will ya? It's all screwy from when Cerb chomped me still." The _CRACK_ grabbed the attention of all the living creatures,and when Silva stood Ulquiorra asked the question everyone was wondering. "What now,Master Silva?" Stretching,the silver-based female sighed. "I'm installing Grimmjow as King of Hueco Mundo. The power boost I gave him in permanent- he's stronger than even Stark now. I'm just not sure....oh,nevermind,I know!! C'mon pets,we gotta go see the orange-haired moron!" Kimblee frowned. "Silva! You promised you'd stop calling Orihime that,you know she's smarter than she pretends to be." Silva blinked. "Oh,no,not _her_,silly! I meant the other one- the one with less sense than Alucard when he's fighting Anderson." The brown-haired man's face cleared. "Oh. Set to make the 'idjit' see the error of his ways again,are we? Don't you remember how that turned out last time?" Silva blushed. "You shut up,of _course _I remember! How could I forget that fiasco,I had to untwist twenty years of time!"

Interested,Ulquiorra laced his fingers with Silva's (he'd found she rather liked holding hands with people,didn't matter who) and asked quietly,"Master Silva,perhaps you could tell me about it?" Rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand shyly,the girl grabbed Kimblee with her tail and started walking towards an opening garganta. "Let's just say I united two people in the wrongest way possible and it fucked shit UP. I'm still set on making them get along,I just have to go about it in a better way this time." Looking a bit confused,Grimmjow called from behind them,"Oi,Silva!" She paused,listening. "Ya mind lendin me Ulquiorra and Kimblee fer a while? An' maybe that dog o' yers too? I'll be needin' a hell of a lot of help t'straigten out this mess Aizen made." "Ah!" Releasing both men,she gave Grimmjow a wide smile. "Of course, honey,borrow 'em as long as you need. I'll take care of things by myself,it'll be better anyways. Kimblee likes to try and blow up people I talk to anyways." The man in question whined, but stayed behind as his Master stepped through the garganta (which closed) and into Kakakura. Silva scratched her shoulder,then decided showing up as is to Ichigo's house might not be a real good idea and flew to the Urahara Shoten. Knocking on the door,she was surprised to see not Kisuke answer it,but Renji! Grinning at him,she used a middle arm (she'd reverted to her natural form shortly after reviving) to pull him in and hug him. "Renji baby,I'm glad you're alright! Wouldja mind directin' me t'the underground trainin room? I kinda wanna get washed up and a conventional shower or bath ain't gonna cut it with these wings." Terrified,the redhead stared up at the glowing,platinum silver eyes.....eyes that flashed to blazing red.....eyes that he had seen before. "S....Silva," he breathed,"is that you?" Flashing him a wide,fanged grin,the girl shook his smaller form playfully as she walked them both into the shoten. "Damn straight,hun. Oh,and before I forget,Aizen's dead and the Winter War is no longer looming for the Soul Society so y'all can stop panicking now." Renji was,at this point,in shock. (Poor,_poor_ fukutaichou! I torture him so badly......Keheheheheh *Achmed-style evil laugh*)) "I....um....alright?" Opening the trapdoor that led to the underground training space,Silva released the shinigami and paused. "Hun,ya wanna come with? I have a little trouble washin m'wings...." Renji nodded numbly,and was immediately scooped into many-jointed arms as the immortal dropped through with a woop of joy,halfway down opening her wings to glide to the healing pool. The muscled redhead clung to her large chest for dear life, and when they touched down he collapsed,legs too shaky to support his wieght. Silva soothed him with her voice and the menial task of washing the massive ribbed wings,and when she was clean she looked down at herself thoughtfully. "Hmmmm....I think a bit of shapeshifting is in order." And,right before Renji's eyes,she shrank. Instead of eight feet,she now stood six feet tall. Her horns retracted,her tail too,until they were barely there. Four of her six arms disappeared,her wings folding to lie flat against her back,and her jaw moved until her many sharp teeth were firmly inside her mouth,behind her lips. The extra joints faded from her arms (but not her legs) and her clawfeet shifted into real feet,though she still stood on the ball of them. Nearly entirely human now,she smirked.

Renji followed tamely behind her as she walked on top of a very large rock nearby, and when she held out a hand he took it. A huge push from her strong legs and they were airborne, winging thier way to the long ladder that led up into the shoten. She made Renji grab on near the top and climb out before grabbing it herself and hauling her skinny body through after him, only to come face-to-face with Urahara. She gave him a grin,a fan much like his in size,but silver in color,and made of steel- not that she'd tell anyone else that -appearing in her hand from up her trailing sleeve. "Ah,hello Kisuke. I would have asked before making use of your healing bath,but I'm afraid I couldn't locate you. Tend to poor Renji-kun for me,will you? He appears to have gone into such extreme shock he may even have entered quite deeply into subspace, and I'm afraid I have no real skill at bringing people back from there. That's more Naru-kun's thing and I'm afraid Naru is no longer in existence so I can't ask him." Looking just a little worried,Urahara smiled back from beind his own fan. "Of course,Wing-chan. Could you tell me why he is in such shock?" Silva fanned herself and walked to the door. "Oh,I think it may have been discovering that I was the cat who not too long ago threatened to emasculate him physically; that and he saw my natural form,which is quite a terrifying thing. That I was covered in blood from murdering Aizen and stopping the Winter War probably didn't help." Knowing that Kisuke would demand to be more informed about that last remark,Silva did one of her many natural powers and completly disappeared,her form scattering to the winds and reforming at Ichigo's house. Now,Silva being a being with incredible talent,impossible knowledge and abilities,and having an 18-year-old Creator that resided deep inside her,AND on top of all that she was barely five years old,Silva was and is quite spectacularly insane. Intellegent and vicious,but young and insane nonetheless. This makes her rather fond of other insane people- The most prominent being Grimmjow,Father Alexander Anderson,Alucard,Kenpatchi..... and Ichigo's Hollow. She also,predictably,hates mistreatment or perceived mistreatment of these other insane people. Grinning like the lunatic she was(*cough_IS_cough*),Silva yanked open the window and swung by her arms into the teenager's room,startling the unsuspecting boy from his studying. "Hi Ichigo. I'm Silva,that cat you met earlier today. Now,you and me have unfinished buisness,an' I REALLY wanna castrate ya,but _first_ we gonna have a good long talk about that Hollow o' yours."

[A/N]No footnotes this time! Alright,you lot can thank Mystic Mundane for getting me out of my rut and lighting the fire under my ass to make me write again....MM and Kakuzu,who threatened to call in all those debts I owe him if I didn't post either the Fifth chapter of this or the sequel to Random Fandom. Since I took a while to do either I decided to do both. Kakuzu now owes ME if my accounting is right.....then again,my figures and calculations are very rarely right when debt is concerned monetarily because frankly I don't care enough to pay attention. That's why Kuzu is my bookkeeper in the first place. I can keep track of who owes me Favors and to whom _I_ owe Favors,but shit like how many bags of gold and X amount of ryou or this many gems I'm hopeless about. Besides,Kuzu loves doing my accounting 'cuz he gets to run more money through his hands in one day than he could ever manage to earn or steal in a lifetime,and that's just my daily allowance so all the bets and shit I win is even more. Now,I think I'll visit the Medical Wing and have Hanatarou or Ryou or somebody give me a massage,my neck and shoulders are KILLING me.......


	6. Talking with the Orange Idjit

* * *

Chapter 6

Instantly the oranged-haired boy was on his feet,nearly growling at the immortal. "How the fuck do you know about my Hollow?!" Shaking her head,Silva clucked in reprimand. "And this is why I call you the Orange Moron- first of all,if I only suspected you just confirmed it to me. Second,I'm the Goddess of Impossibility; I know everything. I just forget a lot because if all that information was constantly bombarding my mind I'd be comatose while trying to process it all and that's no fun. Now,we gonna talk,ya idjit." Too fast to be seen,the older teen grabbed him by the collar,threw him on the bed,and then sat on the bed herself,using her long,strong legs to pin him down. Wagging the fluffy wolf's tail that protruded from her spine,the ears on top of her head twitched at the explosion of profanity and threats that came from the boy under her knees. His foul mouth was making her remember the many times she had done just this to Hidan,one of her Favorite pets,when she had tracked him down to call in the Favours he owed her or to collect from a bet he had made. Naturally,thinking back on these more fun times made her tail wag even faster,so it was nearly a blur now. Giving Ichigo a fanged grin,she began her lecture. "Okay Death Berry,listen up and listen good. You and your Hollow have this mutual hate thing going,yes? You think he's just some mindless monster,out to slaughter indiscriminately?" The boy struggles lessened as he stared at her suspiciously. "Yes....?" Silva's eyes slitted. "Yer wrong." She winced at the accent that had broken through and cleared her throat before continuing,"What you're forgetting is that Hollows are formed from souls- pure souls,evil souls,but Plus souls. Or,at least,other Hollows are. _Yours_ is formed from- guess what -YOUR SOUL!"

The boy's eyes narrowed,but he bit his lip against the scathing insult. "That...that's logical." Silva grinned crookedly. "Yeah,it is. Now,for a moment,think hard. Your Hollow is inside you,so obviously he's not feeding on other souls like a normal Hollow,is he? And he sure as hell can't be made of the same stuff,so what _is_ he,exactly? You never thought of it,have ya?" The brown eyes lowered,looking thoughtful as he considered her words. "I...I don't know. But....but you _do_,don't you?" Silva snorted. "Sure I do. But the point of th'lecture is ta make YOU think." The boy quietly considered for a few moments,then shook his head. "I just don't know. I don't have even a clue." Silva slapped a hand to her face,then ran it upwards to rake through her hair. "Fine then,ya _idjit_,I'll explain. Ya got two things in massive,constant, renewable supply,an' those are reiatsu and emotion. Hollows don't got emotions of thier own so they feed on th'emotions of others as much as the reiatsu. They're tryin' ta compensate fer thier own lack of it,but it only lasts a liddle bit and then they have ta find more. When ya got half hollowfied down in the pit at Urahara's,yer reiatsu and emotions were going fuckin' HAYWIRE. Cuz' those were almost all ya had left,that's what sustained ya- ya 'ad no energy left,no life,and very little mind left in ya spiritual body and it _shoulda_ dissolved and reformed as a Hollow. However,yer mass amounts of spiritual pressure an' extremely strong emotions managed to generate enough.....not really energy,but sustenance of a sort,ta keep ya human form. And that's when ya mask- ya _hollow_ -started ta form. All ya had left was ya reiatsu and ya emotions,so that's what it fed on. It......._he_ was new-born,and he din't know anything,not really,but basic instincts."

Rubbing the back of her neck with one hand,Silva sighed. That accent was really dogging her speech,wasn't it? Damn. "All he knew by instinct was you were his life-giver,his 'King'. He owed you everything and knew that. You were in pain,deep,agonizing pain,and he knew that too. He could,in a sense,feel that you were not like he was,that he could be faster, handle pain better,and he started to try and take over to spare you the pain. He didn't know that's what he was doing,of course,he was just trying to help the one who made him and fed him and made him warm. Then the pain had stopped and you were shouldering past him,and he let you because you were King and the danger was gone as far as he could tell." Her tail,still for the past few minutes,swished as she sighed again. "While you were busy trainin' under Urahara, Zangetsu discovered your hollow and then began to teach him,because he reeked of your reiatsu and emotion just like Zangetsu himself. Later,maybe the ninth day,they merged into one being that was embodied in your sword. After all,how do you think that wrapping on it suddenly became sentient? As part of Zangetsu,your hollow absorbed most of what he knew and became much smarter extremely quick. That is part of why he knows more about how to handle Zangetsu,battle tecniques,and how to use both your shinigami and his own hollow abilities to thier fullest. When you started embracing your powers more fully you partially embraced his as well,which is why at present you usually encounter that white doppleganger rather than the Old Man when you enter your inner world. Now,on to why he's so pissed off at you and wants the throne..."

The boy's tea-colored eyes widened at this and he tried to sit up,only to be forced back down by a flexed heel joint. "You know why he hates me so much?!" The immortal snorted. "He don't hate you. He's angry and hurt and jealous,but he don't hate you." Noticing the teen's confused expression,she made an exasperated sound. "Well shit boy,you ain't even thanked him! He's saved yer life at least three times and all ya do is keep pushin' him away,stuffin' him in a cage in th'corner when 'e only wanted ta help. First," she tricked the events off on her fingers,which were looking suspiciously like finger-shaped blades or claws at this point,"when he formed he tried helpin',even if 'e didn't do a good job,he tried. Then,when ya fought Renji,he saved ya ass by blockin' a fatal blow near ya heart. He didn't know how to or even want ta take control,but he wanted ta help and just managed ta figure out how by blockin' Zabimaru. He helped ya _again_ when ya fought Kenpatchi- ya two exploded yer reitasus at each other, remember? Well,in HIS reiatsu there was a shape of a screamin' skull,I'm sure ya remember 'cuz it shows up in ya nightmares sometimes still,but YERS had yer hollow mask formed in it 'cuz yer hollow was addin' his considerable reiatsu ta yers to boost it. Ya first met 'im then, yeah? Ya had ta fight 'im ta get Zangetsu ta fight with ya and prove ya were better. After tha' almost-battle with Tinfoil Haircurlers Yoruichi healed ya and the mask was back again,and it had been blockin' fatal blows even durin' battle,before ya beat 'im in combat. Then he kept ya alive yet _again_ durin' th'actual battle with Tinfoil Haircurlers- that's Byakua Kuchiki,by th'way -when he took over. Like any normal bein',he was gettin pretty pissed that you refused to acknowledge him or 'is help by then,so he decided ta _make_ ya notice him. That's when he took ya over fer the first time."

Ichigo shuddered then,remembering the pain of being yanked from his on consiousness, the furious struggle to regain control once he realized his body had been hijacked. Siva's eyes slitted again. "Ya think it 'urts on YER end? To HIM it feels like he's brutally rapin' 'is own soul. Ya ignored 'im,ripped him back,shoved him to the side like you had ever since his birth and ignored 'im after tha'. And ya been doin' the same thing again and again since then,and lookin' fer ways ta control 'im. Ya ever try negotiatin' with the poor bastard? Ya at least ought give 'im a name- somethin' that'll separate him from all the mindless Hollows out there 'cuz he's different from them,he's special. He's YERS,damn yer eyes,and 'e deserves THA' much!" The boy made to sit up again,and again the "heel" joint of Silva's multijointed leg exerted pressure to keep him down. "Nah-uh,boy. You ain't going fuckin' _nowhere_ 'til ya name tha' Hollow. An' make it original,wouldja? He's got coined names circulatin' my homeworld like 'Hichigo','Shiro', and 'Shirosaki'. Come up with somet'in better." The teen thought hard,his mind eventually circling back to what he had been studying- the story of jew during the Holocoust in Aushwitz, a man with a distinct and rather likeable name...."Vladek. I think I'll call him Vladek. Maybe Vlad for short." The immortal grinned,at last removing her foot. "A'igt,sounds good to me. But why don' ya ask 'IM?" The teen paled. "You mean....now? _Right_ now?" The silver-eyed teen snorted. "Nah,in ten years- of COURSE fuckin' right now! Hades,now I'm 'memberin' why I din't like ya as a pet- ya were so damn slow and hard t'train proper!!" Narrowing his own eyes, Ichigo tensed. "What are you talking about?" The female sighed and waved him off. "None o' yer buisness. Ya wouldn' understand anyways." Suddenly she shifted,reaching into her jean pocket to pull out the device she used to communicate with her previously many pets (the one mentioned in chapter 2,known as the Model S Interdimensional Communication Device. DCOMS for short).

"Ja? Eh,Kimblee darlin',this ain't the best time. I sorta......holy shit,ya did _what_ with the corpses?! And a wall.....a whole. Fucking. Tower. Wall. HOW did you manage THA'?! Yeah,I know ya still got somea tha' clay from Deidei.....seriously,the C2 dragon? That thing is kickass. Uh-huh. Yea. No. No no no,HELL fucking no. Damn it honey,I already claimed one Original this reality,and I'm shootin' fer two,but I'm _not_ takin' a third,'specially not him. No, I'll summon my trained one when I git m'powers fully under control. Well,lesse.....Hidan and 'Kuzu were on missions,so they didn't poof....Anderson's still on his crusade to protect the Pope after my little stunt show last month. Dunno if anybody else's out,but I dun think so." There was a period of silence,a slight noise emanating from the thing in her hand,and she closed her eyes while rubbing the bridge of her nose with her index and thumb digits. "Please...please please,for the love of all the Gods,tell me that isn't the Gathering Call I'm hearing." A quiet sentance,and the girl let loose an expletive,snapped the device shut,and growled low and angry. "Look Ichi-idjit,I gotta go,I'll be back in a while,talk to that damn hollow a yers and I'll bring reinforcements when I come back." Opening a garganta,she gave him a ridiculous two-finger salute and grinned. "Silva out!" And she was gone,the rip in space disappeared like it had never been. The orange haired teen,for his part,sat there numbly for a bit before slowly getting into a meditative stance and sending a mental probe into the place he could usually feel his hollow lurking. _Oi.....you there?_

**Well well well,if it isn't the King! And what brings **_**you**_** to my dark,empty hole? Dying again,little King? Unable to control your own power properly? What,pray tell, life-threatening situation have you got us in now,Oh Mighty Monarch?**

Ichigo winced,but the Hollo- Vladek did have a point. He only ever reached for that part of himself when he was about to die. He deserved the jab,and the sarcasm it had been delivered with. _Okay,I admit I had that coming. Not this time....I was only....goddamn it, this pussyfooting with my words doesn't work very well- do you want a name? The only good thing I could come up with was Vladek.....but if you don't like it,I can try to think of something else._ The teen couldn't help waiting with bated breath for the other being's response; he knew he'd been an absolute ass and couldn't help but feel guilty about it. **Vladek....it's interesting. I think it like it. Um....if ya don' mind my askin',King, what brought this on? Yer....not pushin' on me anymore. An' don' get me wrong,tha's great, but I'm kinda wonderin' why.** The guilt tripled. _Someone recently pointed out a lot of things I've been overlooking lately. But what do you mean by 'pushing'? I'm confused._ There was a laugh,but it was different,not insane.....not evil. **I THOUGH' ya didn't know ya were doin' it. Yer soul sorta shoves against mine and crowds me out,crushin' me inta th'corner. Maybe a minute 'r so ago,ya stopped. But **_**then**_** it started RAININ'. Ya had these reddish gray clouds in 'ere fer months 'cuz ya been confused an' angry and shit,and then all of a sudden ya weren't pushin' me no more and it was rainin' fuckin' buckets in here. Th'Old Man ain't happy 'bout tha',y'know. He's sayin' all sortsa wierd shit ta me now.**

Ichigo facepalmed,a smile inching up the corners of his mouth despite the guilt that still clawed his heart. _He's talking about us not supporting each other enough,ain't he? Zangetsu hates the rain,and in the beginning he told me when I could hear his name then he'd work with me as a partner,and as long as we worked together he would help me and the rain would stop,or at least slow. So now that it's raining,he's lecturing. Sorry,Vlad._ There was a short pause as Vladek seemed to listen. **Tha's not all e's sayin'. An' much as I 'ate t'admit it,th'geezer's got a point. We were one soul once,and though we can't merge back into one,the better you and me get along,the stronger we'll get,faster. By th'way,King.....whatever tha' Someone said t'ya,it helped us. Ya stopped fightin' me inside,and now I ain't hurtin' from fightin ya soul alla time. Now I can try an' help **_**you**_** where **_**yer**_** hurt.** The teen blinked,then slowly smiled. He didn't know how but he'd done something to help Vlad. Maybe this was the start to repairing all the damage he'd inflicted on the other. **Oi,wha' th'hell?! Th'rain suddenly stopped an' it's all sunny and breezy and the perfect warm summer day in 'ere now!! What is **_**with**_** yer emotions taday,King?! **Ichigo couldn't help it and burst out laughing out loud,throwing his head back happily. _You made me happy,Vladek,and I was sad. So you made the rain stop,Aibou,not me._ A short silence followed. **I did it.....Aibou? I made the rain stop? .....I think I like this new arrangement way better than before,King. Hell,if I can keep it sunny in here,I might just marry ya!!** Unable to help it,Ichigo again threw his head back and laughed,long and loud and truly happy.

While all this was happening,Silva had meanwhile cut off the Gathering call,but was too late to stop her well-trained pets from responding anyway. Anderson,back in her homeworld,was buisily ransacking the Mansion and specifically the Closet looking for a dimensional portal necklace so he could retreive her,Hidan and Kakuzu were at that moment hopping through portal after portal trying to find which exact Bleachverse Silva was in (she was often found in fanfictions) and a lone dark shadow,who had been heading home after a long,hard,three-year mission, took an abrupt turn and streaked toward the Immortal who,by the Call,had to be in some sort of trouble.

Silva had hogtied Kimblee and was using him as a seat while she did her best to help Grimmjow and the crews with the little magic control she had thus far recovered,mostly with non-circle,non-touch Alchemy. Under her,Kimblee sighed mournfully.

* * *

A/N: Yes yes,I have another chapter out! It might be a little short,but it's out nonetheless. Now my only problem is.....What the FUCK am I gonna do for chapter seven?!


	7. Visiting Soul Society

Chapter 7

On the sand of Hueco Mundo,just outside the Southwest portion of Los Noches outer walls,sat a strange and rather odd collection of people. Only four,but incredibly odd nontheless. Ulquiorra Shiffer,emotionless as always,was bringing the dessicated corpses of Hollows from the battlefield and tossing them in a large pile. King Grimmjow had found it was possible to use said corpses as building material for the destroyed sections of Los Noches because everything in Hueco Mundo was made of spirit particles,just molded into different shapes. If you compress these shaped particles you can reshape them,and that was what he and his Fraccion were working on. The third person was unfortunately in a very uncomfortable and painful position- face down in the sand,his arms and legs hogtied behind him (Kimblee mentally thanked the Powers That Be that he was so flexible) and unable to move,barely able to breathe and without enough air to make more sound than a moderate whimpering. One might wonder why he was so out of breath,as being hogtied in that position isn't enough to cut off the air for most people,but that brings the focus to the fourth and most important figure,who just so happened to be sitting on top of Kimblee's arms. This fourth figure was quite large,at least for a human,and had massive wings on her back,as well as horns that curled out from her temples to her cheekbones,a bit like a ram's,and at that point the tips made a distinct downward angle. A long,serpentine tail extended behind her,and Silva snapped it every so often at Kimblee,who she was still rather pissed at for destroying almost half of Los Noches. How could one man,even one as amped-up on destruction power as Kimblee,destroy nearly half of such a _massive_ structure as Los Noches?

Well,there are towers positioned around the outside walls of the castle city,as can be seen from episodes (for those who watch the anime) during Ichi's battles with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra,and Nnoitra. Kimblee blew up the base of one of these towers,and what do you suppose happened? Yes,it fell,toppled like a standing domino that got nudged just a tad too much. Actually,as long as we're comparing,we've all heard of the "Domino Effect",no? _That's_ what happened to the walls that the fallen tower landed on! One falling into another and that falling on yet another until finally the debris and energy of the falling walls reached the empty space in the center and stopped. That was what Kimblee had inadverdently done and what Silva was currently fixing with some no-circle-needed,no-touch-required alchemy. Her magick was still far too unstable,but alchemy was still easily controllable. Tired and sweaty (with the exception of Ulquiorra; it is widely suspected he has no bodily functions outside of eating, sleeping,and using the bathroom),the workers decided to take a break and seated themselves around Silva's makeshift chair,who was still whimpering every so often when she ground her heel joint into his ribs angrily. Having been reminincing about her Mansion's many mamories,she was thinking about her many 'fun times' with her girl,Takashi,a human that somehow had gotten mixed up in all this. Taka was,in fact,a mortal woman who was rather innocent when Silva had met her- Silva had fixed that RIGHT up. One of thier first sexual experiences had actually been in the dressing room of a store (Hot Topic? No,it was probably Spencers') and she'd been in full bejeweled regailia,lip ring,collar,bellybutton ring,chains,studs,belts and all. Taka hadn't been able to resist her and pounced,only to abruptly find out that Silva herself was quite the beast and have the good fortune to be the one that got 'eaten'. Ahhh yes,the girl had lepoard-spot hickeys over her entire body for _days_ after that one. And that time they threesomed with Envy was priceless. Oh,and the Bondage Tape Incident! And who could forget when Silvo fucked her sensless for _hours_?

Because at the moment she seemed rather preocupied,one of the group -Di-Roy,specifically- asked,"What's got you lookin like yer ponderin' the secrets o' th'Universe, Commander?" Silva grunted a little,tail swishing slowly as she tapped her chin thoughtfully with one finger,hurriedly coming up with an explanation different than 'Oh,I was just remembering my past sexcapades.' She doubted they wanted to hear about those. "I do that pretty often on the job,but I try to avoid it during my leisure time. See,with Aizen-bitch dead an' all,the Winter War ain't loomin' anymore and the Soul Society should be able to take a break an' stop preparing to launch random attacks on us here in Hueco Mundo,yeah?" Several nods. Rising from her seat,Silva continued as she began untying Kimblee's arms. "Weeeellllll,unless somebody tells 'em I don't think the Shinigami _know_ the Winter War's no loner a problem. I had given that task to a Favored,The Redhead Pet Who Is Now In Subspace,bu' cuz he's in....well,Subspace,they most likely ain't got the message. An' it really _would_ be a bother if they dropped in fer a surprise attack while we're still rebuildin' an' all......" Kimblee,who was working the stiffness out of his shoulder joints,frowned. "True enough, Master. I hate to admit it,but most soul reapers aren't as stupid as low level hollows,and learn from the mistakes of not only themselves,but their enemies and comrades as well. We probably couldn't take all of Soul Society at once without sustaining heavy casualties." The corners of Silva's mouth pinched inward. "I _know_ tha'. I jus'.....I 'ave no idea 'ow t'get a pet outta Subspace,yanno? Naru-Naru was way better at tha' shit thar,he sorta _was_ the Dom of Doms, the Master of Masters,th'Mind Master. Collared pets an' slaves,Doms and Subs,most o' th'D's shit was un'er his jurisdiction." Abruptly,she perked up. "Oi,I got an idea! Why don' Grimmjow an' I go an' 'ave peace talks with Soul Society?" This brought on a collection of facepalms and a few anime falls. "Peace talks with SOUL SOCIETY?! What the hell are you thinking,Silva?!" She grinned.

"Well,Illifort,I'm thinking that Soul Reapers and Arrancar aren't very different. At least,not from where I stand. If y'all could negotiate,then both of ya could come out of it better! You and Soul Society comin' ta an agreement is a win-win situation. At least,if they're willin' ta keep thier end o' th'deal." Halibel,one of the four surviving Espada (Grimmjow,Ulquiorra, Halibel and Stark),frowned,Apache speaking for her Mistress. "Like pitiful Shinigami ever keep thier word. Thousands of years ago they were our allies,and they betrayed us then!" Silva tapped one footpaw against the sand,her third pair arms retracting as her middle(now lower) arms folded behind her back,just under her where her wings attached. "Perhaps then they did,but they will be unable to this time. When you make a contract with a Goddess present,then the contract is heard and witnessed,making it infinitely more binding. It injects a little magick into it,no matter if it's written or oral or signed in blood or shook on.." There were a few more protests,quickly countered by the immortal,and soon the group reluctantly agreed. King Grimmjow and Silva(he so fucking loved his new title),in agreement,opened a garganta to Soul Society and passed through, escorted by Stark,Halibel,Ulquiorra,Kimblee,and Grimmjow's five Fraccion.

The opening of a garganta in Soul Society,reported immediately by the 12th Divison,had sent all Shinigami on high alert. Before anything had even passed through the 11th and 2nd companies were deployed to head off the enemy before destruction could begin; however,they were greeted not by Aizen and an army of Espada,but....a girl? A man with blue hair and reiatsu higher than Aizen's was right beside her,one arm wrapped around her waist to help support her as he laughed. There were three other high-level espada,five lower-levels (yet still impressive) and one man with brown hair tied back into a tail that appeared to have no reiatsu at all. The man with no reiatu snorted at the woman,while the blue haired one set her on her feet with a wide grin. "You've gone through portals,dimensional rips,gargantas,dark pathways,light pathways,doors with no exit and hallways with no entrance before and yet this one particular trip you get _sick_?! You're sure as hell somethin',honey." The wobbly-legged woman spat something a poisonus-looking green on the ground. "Oh you shuddap,Grimmjow. How was I 'posed ta know that cleaner thing had fuckin' _god_ magic in it?! And it was Ares too,that bastard despises me in ways unfathomable to the mortal mind....." 'Grimmjow' laughed again,one hand at her back to hold her steady. "Honestly Silva,do you expect me not to know hatred? Just because I'm mortal doesn't mean I can't comprehend hate in ways unfathomable to mortals from YOUR home,wherever that may be." The "Silva" female spat again,the ground giving an audible hiss when the green landed on it. "You cannot understand the twisted levels of hate that a God has no matter your experience. You only exist on one plane at a time,Gods and Goddesses like us exist on eight at once." The brown-haired man with no reiatsu chuckled again. "Don't even start that explanation,Master. It's too complicated for those not hooked directly into your Magick."

She roughly cuffed the male who had spoken with what appeared to be a third arm while her fourth was planted firmly on her hip. "Shut it Kimblee,I'm still irritated with your Crimson ass and mocking my lack of control right now isn't helping in the least." After he made a supplicating gesture,the strongest of the group finally appeared to notice the divisions surrounding them. "Oi,what's goin' on here then? Wait a tic...." Having noticed Kenpatchi at the front,ready to fight the second they were in range,she grinned with a mouthful of sharp teeth and started to move. She was halted after less than two steps,however,by the arms of the brown-haired man around her waist. Frowning deeply,the platinum blonde glared at him fiercely over her shoulder,demanding,"What is this affrontry?! How dare you lay hands on me, much less attempt to stop your Master from indulging in any pleasure?" "I dare," the male answered meekly,"because to allow you to continue would be a greater sin. This is not your House,that is not your Kenny,and the current place and time do not allow for what you can indulge in at home." Her lips thinned in irritation. "Do you think I do not know this? I am Silva your Master,Goddess of Impossibility. I know your words perfectly well as truth. I could not possibly forget,held back as I am." "Then I apologize," Kimblee said carefully,"but I feel forced to mention,as I swore when I learned the Three Laws,the time paradox. I mean no disrespect Master,and I do not dare to even think what I say has any bearing on what you decide or do, but the Laws do clearly state that no slave or pet may allow harm to come to Guests.....and when outside the House,stipulation 4307 instructs we lowly servants that all Originals are to be treated as if they are Guests."

Silva stood stiffly for a moment,then her mouth turned down at the corners just slightly. "You are correct,to obey the Laws and stipulations,slave,and I am indeed fully aware of the Time Paradox situations. You were....obedient.....to arrest my actions." Spinning on her heel, the woman bowed low at the waist,ignoring the looks of mass confusion. Rising,she adressed the crowd,"I apologize for nearly giving great insult to you all. It was unintended." Kenpatchi, a man of action rather than words,was finally fed up with all this talk. In the fashion of the headstrong warrior he was,he charged her with a battle cry. "Don' matter as long as yer strong!" Silva's mouth stayed thinned,an unusual thing from a Goddess of Slaughter who loved a good fight more than almost anything,and without moving deflected him carelessly. A single flick of her tail and she'd sent him into a nearby wall; she hadn't even been using the tail with a blade on it,just the long reptilian one with a thin tip. "I've no time for a fight as lengthy as the one you want,Zaraki-taichou. There are matters of negotation that require my attenance. You," her eyes,the molten silver color somehow gone icy,landed on the shocked figure of Soi Fon (she _knew_ how strong Kenpatchi was,and he'd been brushed off like a child),"send a messenger ahead to inform Head Captain Yamamoto to call a captains meeting and warn of my approach." Soi Fon quickly gathered her pride and scattered wits to sneer at the intruder. "I don't obey orders of Ryoka, much less mere hollow _trash_ ryoka." Behind his Master,still subserviently,Kimblee winced visibly. Stupid,arrogant wench- now they would _all_ suffer. Thin lips stretched wide in a mockery of a smile that never reached her eyes,the Goddess looked down on Soi Fon with her sharp teeth showing between her lips grotesquely,reminicent of a crocodile but much scarier. Her eyes- so cold when they had been so warm previously -glittered sadistically. "Foolish whelp. You will find I am no _mere_ anything; and I further do not take kindly to such insult."

Kimblee,able to see the metaphorical iron clamps she kept on her power and her spirit pressure in particular as an actual manifestation,gasped as three of said iron clamps came partway loose. "Grimmjow put up a reiatsu barrier- she's releasing to level seven!" Immediately following his statement,forty-one reiatsu barriers went up and the clamps came all the way off. Her spirit pressure,even at level seven,was crushing!! It was another ten-second release,but when it was once more sealed the damage was devastating. Those from Fourth Division who had arrived shortly before Kenpatchi's failed charge had put up barriers,which had barely held anyway,but anyone not inside the barriers were crushed. Arm and leg bones were so thoroughly crushed they were splinters,and rib cages were nearly flat from the pressure and just starting to reinflate. Even the Arrancar hadn't escaped the effects of the devastating reiatsu- Grimmjow had broken his left arm at the elbow from holding the barrier,but because it had been so hastily made Ulquiorra's right leg had been caught as well,the shin bone only shards now,and Illifort and Shawlong both had busted ribs from when the group had been forced to the ground. Pointedly not getting in the way of the healers as they rushed to save whoever they could,Silva descended from the rooftop she was on and stood directly over Soi Fon's gasping form. Her voice was a low snarl. "You will send a messenger to Yamamoto and warn him that I am coming; that he needs to call all Captains."

Kimblee,in a near-whisper that even the extreme senses of the Arrancar had trouble hearing,was explaining why Silva had done such a one-eighty. As he put it,there were (and are) many facets to Silva's personality. The only thing almost all of those facets had in common was her laid-back nature. What they were seeing now was the sole cold,uncaring,dispassionate Master of All part of Silva,the reason any pet she had broken in personally called her 'Master' without fail. She was infuriated with her own lack of control,so she had adopted the side all her boys feared to the bottom of thier souls- the Grand Master. She normally eased herself out of it after half an hour or so,the bomber informed,but if she didn't come out of it on her own they'd have to get her back to normal themselves. He was,however,interrupted before he could elaborate. "Healers. When you have finished tending to the worst off,heal my escort. I cannot take them before the Head Captain in the condition they are in now." The Fourth Division members,well-trained to obey orders from anyone if spoken in a tone like that,rushed to do so the moment the other patients had been stablized sufficently. Shawlong and Grimmjow had just finished being healed when,hopping across the rooftops,a man with a first division insignia on his arm knelt before the group and Silva,his tone meek. "Captain Commander Yamamoto sent me to tell you that all captians but for Kenpatchi and Soi Fon have been gathered. I am also to show you the way to the meeting room." With a short nod,Silva and her hollow-based escort had taken off following the man. As she moved,Silva's form changed some. Her horns,the purest ink-black,grew large and thick once more as they curled around and came to deadly points; eyes of cold platnium glinted cruelly; claws darkening,lengthening,and sharpening as she moved; teeth that poked beyond thin lips were as jagged and sharklike as ever,her jaw clenched so hard the muscles visibly jumped with the pressure. Soul Society didn't know it yet, but Hell was quickly approaching.


End file.
